


Almost Morning

by attack_on_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, kuroo is an awkward little bean, rip kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can. You like to talk.” Kenma’s eyes are already back on his DS, his patience with Tetsurou worn through - Not that Tetsurou can blame him, really. He’s mentioned his crush on Tsukki to Kenma with an increasing recurrence for the past two weeks, and what was once a novelty had quickly become simply pathetic.</p>
<p>“Was that a compliment or an insult?”</p>
<p>Kenma lets out a huff of annoyance - or was it amusement? - Even after all these years Tetsurou still didn’t recognize the entire spectrum of Kenma’s nonverbal communications. </p>
<p>“Pretend he’s a cat.”</p>
<p>or How Kuroo Finds Out He Should Never Listen To Kenma's Advice Ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first kurotsukki - which is honestly a crime considering how deep ive been into this ship for more than a year rip me... i'm honestly not completely happy with this but i figured it's not getting any better just sitting in my drafts so
> 
> But seriously though the ktsk tag has nearly 1k fics?!? Woah?!?! so proud, y'all, it's not a rare pair anymore !!
> 
> Millions of thanks to my amazing beta snappedhydra!!!
> 
> Title from High Society by Betty Who (has no connection to the fic just a great Kurotsukki song imo)

“Oh my god Ken, I’m a mess,” Tetsurou moans, burying his face in his hands.

 

Kenma makes a soft affirmative noise, not looking away from his game but reaching down with one hand to pat Tetsurou on the head.

 

“Kenma, you’re not supposed to agree with me!”

 

“You’re not wrong, though,”

 

Kuroo makes a frustrated sound. “Fine, then. Give me advice Ken. God knows I need it.”

 

Kenma looks up from his game to glance at Tetsurou in disbelief.  “Kuro, please. You’re being ridiculous.”

 

Tetsurou turns to smile somewhere off in the distance, pressing a hand to his chest for theatricality, knowing full well Kenma is rolling his eyes at him. “Tsukki makes me ridiculous.”

 

Kenma lets out a long suffering sigh, then puts down his game to look straight at Tetsurou. “Look, if you ever want anything to change you’ve just got to talk to him. Tell you how you feel.”

 

“Ken, I can’t just talk about my feelings to Tsukki-”

 

“You can. You like to talk.” Kenma’s eyes are already back on his DS, his patience with Tetsurou worn through - Not that Tetsurou can blame him, really. He’s mentioned his crush on Tsukki to Kenma with an increasing recurrence for the past two weeks, and what was once a novelty had quickly become simply pathetic.

 

“Was that a compliment or an insult?”

 

Kenma lets out a huff of annoyance - or was it amusement? - Even after all these years Tetsurou still didn’t recognize the entire spectrum of Kenma’s nonverbal communications.

 

“Pretend he’s a cat.”

 

“That’s probably the worst advice ever.”

 

“Then you should’ve gone to Bokuto for advice.”

 

“Are you kidding? Bokuto would tell me to pretend he’s an owl!”

 

Kenma snickers softly. “Then pretend he’s an owl.”

 

“Are you kidding? Cats are way better.”

 

Kenma rolls his eyes again. “Just do something soon Kuro, you’re pathetic like this.”

 

“Thanks for the love Ken.”

 

Kenma just gave a soft snort in response.

 

To **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [1:43]

eyy can i talk 2 u bout smthn

 

From **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [1:56]

??? Okay talk?? I’m not stopping you

 

From **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [1:56]

Yet

 

From **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [1:56]

I’m not stopping you yet.

 

To **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [1:57]

No like can i call u

 

From **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [2:01]

Okay??? I’ll be out of class at 3:05 I’ll call you then?

 

To **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [2:01]

Kk <3 

* * *

Incoming call from **[Tsukki <3 <3 <3]** at [3:07]

 

He picks up on the second ring. Not the first ring, that would seem to desperate, and not the third, because that might make Tsukki think he had forgotten.

 

“Hey Kur-”  
  
“Tsukki - ”

 

They both start at the same time, but after a moment’s silence, which Tetsurou takes as his cue to continue, he starts again.

 

“Tsukki, I need to talk to you. I mean, I am talking to you, right now, but I need to, like, _serious_ talk to you.” Tetsurou is vaguely aware of the stupidity of his ramblings, but presses on regardless. “I, uh, this is awkward I -”

 

“Just say it, Kuroo.” Tsukki doesn’t sound annoyed, just vaguely amused, which Tetsurou takes as a good sign. Maybe.

 

“Well, what I’m trying to say is - ” Tetsurou’s mind goes blank. What was he trying to say? He had something planned out, he’s sure, but he can’t remember a word of it. Actually, he can’t remember anything. The only thing that he can remember is - “Tsukki, if you were a cat, you would be a really good cat.”

 

Tetsurou freezes.

 

“A cat?”

 

There’s a pause as Tetsurou tries to collect his thoughts. After a few seconds, he writes himself off as a lost cause and just presses on. “Yeah, a really good cat. Um, I mean, you probably wouldn’t be very nice - that’s not to say you’re not nice! You are - ”

 

“Yes, I know what you mean.”

 

“So like I said you would be a great cat like all cute and stuff, and you might scratch me but you know I wouldn’t really mind because of how _great_ of a cat you are, but um if you were a cat I would also be really worried because I would be so attracted to you, and I like cats and all, but not that much, but it would be like _man, this cat, it’s really hot_ , which would be gross because you would be a cat, but not because it’s you, and, I guess what I’m trying to say is - ” Tetsurou takes a breath, his face flaming red. “Tsukki, will you go out with me?”

 

There’s a second of pause that feels almost like an eternity.

 

And then Tetsurou hears laughing. Tsukki is laughing, loud, warm laughs, and he doesn’t stop for almost a minute. When he does, he heaves breaths, residual giggles still escaping between them.

 

Tetsurou really wishes the earth would open up and swallow him. At this point, he’d welcome it.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, did you just… compare to a cat? And then ask me out?”

 

Tetsurou lets out a soft moan that could be taken either way - though it’s clear what the answer is.

 

“If I say yes will you promise to never compare me to a cat again?”

* * *

Kenma looks up at him, his eyes full of mirth. “You actually did it? You actually took my advice?”

“Don’t look at me like that! I did my best, okay?” Tetsurou’s cheeks reddened yet again, as they did every time Tsukki had repeated this story over the course of their young relationship. Tsukki had told him the embarrassment would wear off after a little while. Tetsurou sincerely doubted it.

 

“Aw man, why didn’t I think of that?” Bokuto looks over to Akaashi, sitting next to him. “Akaashi, if you were an owl- ”

  
Akaashi, Tetsurou, and Tsukishima let out a scandalized “Bokuto, no!” at the same time, while Kenma just giggles.


End file.
